Do you believe in destiny?
by thetimehasturned3
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine patrol. It was supposed to be quick and simple. But nothing was ever simple for Merlin. Merlin is kidnapped by Morgana as she wants information on Emrys. Changes are afoot in Camelot. Reveal fic! No slash. Torture.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

It was supposed to be a routine patrol. It was supposed to be quick and simple.

But nothing was ever simple for Merlin.

…

When Merlin awoke, the first thing he noticed was the pain that shot up and down his arms. He lifted his head up and shook it. He was in a dark chamber, suspended by his arms. Chains. Connected to a ceiling he couldn't see, the room was so dark.

What had happened? They were on patrol. The one that was supposed to be quick and simple. And then arrows rained from the sky.

The horses had bucked them off and run, Arthur had pushed him out of the way. The knights were fighting off bandits.

Merlin lowered his head, about to mutter a spell to make the bandit fighting Arthur drop his sword, when he heard a clunk, felt an explosion inside his head, and fell to the ground.

"Ah," A voice sounded in the dark, startling Merlin out of his thoughts. "He awakens."

The voice was familiar. Merlin squinted in the light, his eyes slowly adjusting. "Morgana?" He whispered into the darkness.

"Hello old friend." The voice sounds directly in his ear, causing him to jump and the chains to rattle.

Morgana laughed. "Merlin! I can't tell you how _great_ it is to see you! How have you been?"

"What are you doing?" Merlin ground out.

"What?" Morgana feigned innocence. "Can't a girl catch up with an old friend? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I would hardly call us friends."

"Why? Because you poisoned me? Or because you killed my sister? Or because I tried to take over Camelot?"

"The last one." Merlin spat.

"It's my birthright!" Morgana snarled, "I belong on that throne, not Arthur! So why not try to kill him?"

"Is that why I'm here? Trying to set a trap for Arthur?" Merlin had to turn his head as Morgana began to circle him.

"No. While it is undoubtable Arthur will come running at the mere mention that his precious servant has been kidnapped, you are here for a different reason."

Morgana continued to pace around Merlin. He saw she was holding a dagger.

"You're here, because a little birdie told me you know who Emrys is."

Merlin stiffened. "And… who told you that…"

"A little druid girl. I cast a spell on her." Morgana said offhandedly.

"Did you harm her?" Merlin was buying for time now.

"Of course not, I do not hurt my own kind! My own kin! You… on the other hand…" Morgana smiled. "Tell me everything you know. Don't deny it Merlin, I can see it in your eyes. You know something about Emrys, and I want to know what. Tell me."

"Never. I'd rather die." Merlin said stoically.

"Oh! Don't worry, you will. I promise you, you will die here, Merlin. You will not live to see the sun shine, to see anything but these walls and my knife. So you might as well tell me. It could save you the pain. I will even give you a quick and easy death, if you just tell me now."

"No." Merlin spoke firmly, clearly stating that he would not change his mind.

"Suit yourself." Morgana's menacing voice bounced off the walls. "This is going to be so much _fun_!"

Before long, Merlin's screams echoed the room, accompanied by Morgana's deranged laughter.

…

A guard pushes Arthur a little as the march up the stairs of the tower.

How they were even captured was beyond him.

After a patrol gone wrong, Arthur and the knights rode back to Camelot without Merlin. Sir Leon insisted that the king's injury (an arrow deep into his leg) needed attending, and that Merlin would be back, that he had probably just run to safety, away from the bandits.

But when Merlin had still not returned the next evening, Arthur began to worry. The next morning, Arthur and his knights ride out to find that troublesome servant.

They had ridden their horses as quietly as possible. They traveled about for three long days before they happened upon a little girl, who was crying.

"What happened?" Sir Leon asked the girl.

"The witch! She took me to her castle and, and…" The girl gulped and began to wail again.

Leon tried to sooth the girl, but to no avail.

"Please." Said Sir Gwaine. "We can take you home."

The girl shook her head, her eyes suddenly wide as her sobs stopped, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "You have to go save the boy!"

The knights looked at each other.

The girl continued. "The boy! The servant boy! The witch had a boy and he was screaming a lot! You have to go save him!"

"What did the boy look like?" Asked Leon, "Did you see?"

"Yes." The girl had calmed herself a bit. "He had dark hair and funny ears. Like, big ones."

"Where is the castle?"

The girl pointed north.

The girl's mother had then appeared, she had hugged her daughter before she picked up the girl and rushing off, sending a terrified look back to the knights.

They had traveled north for three more days until they saw the dark tower. They tied their horses near a clearing and traveled the rest on foot. They had just made it to the walls when the same bandits that had attacked earlier dropped on top of them.

The arrival of the bandits furthered the proof that the attack was a set up to get Merlin. The guards led them up the stairs of the tall tower. The stopped in front of a door.

"Come now! I heard heat closes and cleans the wound! Of course, I could be ill informed, but it's worth a shot." Morgana voice sounded from the closed chamber, followed by a scream. "We wouldn't want you bleeding out on us, would we?"

Arthur sent a worried look back to his knights as one of the guards nervously knocked on the door, cutting off what sounded like the beginning of a spell.

There was a yell of anger and the door was opened and the furious head of Morgana Pendragon popped out. "I thought I said I wasn't to be- oh." Morgana's visage anger quickly turned into a cruel smile. "What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in." she held the door open wider.

The guard poked Arthur in the back again as a signal to keep moving.

"Excuse the mess," Morgana said as the knights trooped in, taking in the cooper-y scent, "my friend here is being… uncooperative. But that will soon change."

Arthur felt his jaw drop. Merlin was hung in the now dimly lit room by his wrists, chained to the ceiling. His shirt was in tatters and he was covered in his own blood, as was the floor and even a bit of the walls were splattered.

"Merlin," Morgana practically sang, "say hello to our new guests."

Merlin lifted his head, revealing a bruised and bloodied face. He looked surprised to see the knights there.

"So." Morgana clapped her hands together. "Merlin here has been withdrawing some information from me for a long time now. My methods don't seem to be working." She grabbed Merlin's chin and forced it up so that her would look into her eyes.

"Merlin." She hissed. "Tell me what you know or I will not hesitate to kill each knight and the king."

Merlin searched Morgana's eyes. He saw truth I'm her words, and gave a resigned sigh.

Morgana gave a cruel smile as she dropped Merlin's head.

"Before I tell you anything," Merlin's voices came as barely a whisper, "I need to know that the king and the knights will be safely returned to Camelot."

"Of course. They're safe until they arrive back into the castle. Afterwards holds no promises. I'll even let you go. I doubt Arthur will leave without you anyway." She sent Arthur a smirk. "You have my word."

"No offence Morgana but do you expect me to trust you?" Merlin huffed.

"I swear on my life." Morgana was getting irritated.

"No, you need to swear on something greater… swear on your magic."

"What?" Morgana seemed outraged.

"Swear on your magic that you will allow us safe passage back to Camelot. No further harm will fall upon us." Merlin said resiliently. "Swear to the Old Religion, and I will tell you everything I know."

"Merlin." Arthur cautioned. "What are you doing? What are you planning on telling her?"

Morgana spoke impatiently before Merlin could answer the young king, but his eyes pleaded for Arthur to trust him.

"Fine. I swear upon my magic, in the eyes of the great Old Religion, that Arthur Pendragon, his knights, and his servant, will leave my tower with no further harm, and will not be attacked by me or my forces on their way back to Camelot."

Thunder sounded in the air, sealing the deal.

"Now," Morgana spoke eagerly. "Who is Emrys?"

' _Emrys?_ ' Arthur thought. He was sure that name sounded familiar.

Merlin closed his eyes, his head hung low, and took a deep breath. "Emrys is a druid story. A prophecy that was read many eons ago."

"I know that-" Morgana began, but Merlin cut her off as he continued to speak.

"His destiny is to serve the Once and Future King, and assist in uniting the land of Albion. Do you believe in destiny, Morgana?"

' _The Once and Future King?_ ' The words resonated in Arthur's head as Morgana nods, he vaguely hears her say "I know my destiny is to the throne." Arthur had heard that title before, tied to his own destiny.

"Many say he is the greatest sorcerer of all time. But that is untrue. According to legend, Emrys is a warlock."

"What's the difference?" Gwaine piped up, and his guard pulled at him a bit. Morgana shot him a threating look. But she could do him no harm.

"A warlock is born of magic. He has his powers at birth. He is made of magic. A warlock does not get to choose if he uses magic, just like a baby cannot choose the color of their eyes or hair. If a warlock tries to suppress their power, they will die."

"Okay!" Morgana said impatiently. "Get on with Emrys! Do you know where he is? What his weaknesses are?"

"Why would Merlin-" Arthur began, but the guard holding him clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing the rest of the question.

"Emrys has been hiding from you for a very long time Morgana. You've seen him many times, but he's always slipped under your nose. Always one step ahead."

Morgana nodded, now very impatient.

"How? How was he always there to block your plans? To save Arthur? How has he alluded you yet always been present?"

"Get to the point!" Morgana snapped. "Yes, my plans have always been soiled due to your medaling and Emrys's magic, but I will soon fix that! I will kill Emrys, and after I am free from my binding, I will kill you. And then I shall take the throne."

Arthur struggled in the guard's hold.

"Yes, it's always been Emrys and myself, protecting Arthur and stopping you. But I thought your magic was stronger than that Morgana, I thought you were cleverer, I thought you would have figured it out by now!"

Morgana and Arthur looked at Merlin, whose voice had risen slightly.

"What are you saying?!" Morgana all but screeched.

' _What are you saying?_ ' Arthur thought silently.

"I'm saying," Merlin took another deep breath, "that Emrys and I are one and the same."

He snapped his head up and eyes flashed amber. Morgana and her guards were flung back, releasing their hold on Arthur and the knights.

…

Arthur set his sights for Morgana as he attacked, but a guard barreled into him, and he has soon joined the fray.

The guards were suddenly easy to take down. Arthur suspected it had something to do with Morgana's binding.

Meanwhile, Morgana had scrambled up, and made her way back towards Merlin, dagger clutched tightly in her hand. "You could have helped me. We could have brought back the time of magic together? Why, Merlin? Why are you set on protecting Arthur, the man who would have had you executed in a second?"

"I believe in Arthur." Merlin spoke, his voice just on the verge of wavering.

Morgana's face split into a grin. "I'm sure you do, but it's no use now, is it? Finally, Merlin and Emrys." Morgana' laugh made her sound more sadistic than her eyes portrayed. "By killing you, I will destroy the path of destiny. You asked if I believed? Once I kill you, I get to forge a new destiny! You will not be my end, Emrys." She laughed again. "I get to kill two birds with one stone." She smirked. "Or rather… dagger."

Morgana thrust her blade up into Merlin's abdomen and yanked down leaving a long, deep gash in Merlin's stomach.

"NO!" a collection of voices gasped out through the heat of the battle behind them.

"Do you believe in destiny, Merlin?" She taunts, using his own words against him. "How are you going to save your precious Arthur now?" She muttered as the yanked the sword out again, making Merlin give a groan of pain before dropping limp, still supported by the chains from the ceiling.

Morgana grabbed Merlin's chin and forced his face to look up at her. She relished in the pain engraved into his features, highlighting the scars she had made with her knife, making the array of bruises pop out. "Now nothing can stop me and my magic from taking Camelot."

"That's where your wrong, Morgana" Merlin spoke through the pain in his abdomen, his voice thick as blood began to coat his lips. "You've broken your oath."

Morgana's eyes widened. She dropped Merlin's head and took a few steps back.

Merlin used what was left of his strength to lift his head. He looked Morgana in the eye.

"You bargained our safe and unharmed leave from your custody. You were bound to your oath on the Old Religion. And the Old Religion demands payment."

Morgana looked terrified.

"You swore on your magic, Morgana." Merlin's voice was reduced to barely a whisper as his own life left him. "And no matter what you do, you cannot get it back. The Old Religion will see to it...

"Morgana… they said that Emrys would be your doom... it was destined to be this way… do you believe in destiny?"

And with that, bolt of what seemed to be lighting stuck down onto Morgana. The guards stopped fighting, turned tail and ran. The knights watched as the light disappeared, leaving Morgana.

"No." She whimpered, she seemed to be trying to focus on something. "No. No. No. No! NO!" She screamed in frustration. She gave one terrified look at the knights, before running out of the chamber. The knights made a move to chase after her, but Merlin had lost his energy and dropped once more, causing the chains to move above him, the clanging sound they produced singling the knights to the more pressing matter.

…

Merlin could feel the life draining out of him as the Sir Percival lifted his body off the ground while Sir Leon released him from the chains.

Percival set him down gently on the floor while Gwaine ripped at his own tunic. He pressed the fabric into the wound while muttering that they needed to stop the bleeding.

Merlin let a string of incoherent noises slip from his lips that vaguely resembled the words "It's no use, leave me."

Merlin knew he wouldn't survive this wound, and Gwaine was now just wasting effort and time trying to patch him up. Merlin wasn't even sure he wanted to survive.

The only thought that clouded his mind was that he blew it. He risked the security of Albion. What was Arthur thinking right now? Was he furious with Merlin for lying to him all these years? For betraying him? Had Merlin ruined Arthur's view on magic once and for all?

Similar thoughts were running through Arthur's head.

Both of his parents were taken by magic. Morgana, his sister, someone he had grown up with, had spread her evil through magic. And now Merlin, Arthur's personal servant and closest friend, the one person who had been by his side for years, was magic.

How long had Merlin been practicing magic? Was it after he became Arthur's servant? Had he used magic on Arthur? Was he in league with those who wanted to take the kingdom down?

The initial thoughts that ran through the kings head were terrifying. But the rational side of Arthur pieced together the puzzle.

Merlin had said he was Emrys. Emrys was a warlock. Warlocks were born with magic. Merlin couldn't help that he did magic. Merlin had been a loyal servant throughout the years, always by Arthur's side, even knowing the danger of it. And now that he thought about it, how many close calls had they had? How many tree branches and burning sword hilts had gotten them away safely?

Merlin was magic, yes. But Merlin was not Morgana. He used his magic for Arthur. For Camelot.

"Arthur." Gwaine snapped him out of his thoughts. "We need to get Merlin back to Camelot. If he is to survive, he needs Gaius."

The knights all looked at Arthur, seemingly waiting for him to speak. Waiting for the lid to blow off. Arthur felt frozen under their stares.

"With all due respect, sire." Sir Elyan pipped up, "We do not care that Merlin is a warlock."

"That's right." Sir Percival agreed. "Merlin is a good friend."

"And he has most likely saved us all more times than we have saved the kingdom." Sir Leon added.

"Please," Gwaine said, "let us save him."

The four knights looked up at Arthur, Gwaine pressing the rag with the ever growing spot of blood onto Merlin's wound. The only sound was Merlin's light, uneasy breathing.

Arthur realized that the men would fight him if he denied Merlin's care, that this with less of an act and more of a subtle command. But he didn't care. This was his round table, and they cared for Merlin as much as he.

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way." He finally said. He watched the knights relax visibly, and then tense again as Merlin gave a chocked cough.

"Don't…" He whispered, "They could be back any second…"

"Those cowards of men?" Gwaine put on a forced laugh. "They fled the moment Morgana lost her power."

"Leave me." Merlin begged.

Arthur knelt before Merlin so his friend could see his face. "Merlin, you have saved the kingdom time after time. Please… let us save you."

"Why?" Merlin rasps after a short pause. He doesn't have the strength to finish the question, but Arthur understands.

"Because, no matter the circumstances you are still Merlin. Still my friend. Now I just know a new side of it and you can't die before I can see what you're really made of."

"By law… you still have to… kill me…" Merlin breathed. "Save yourself the trouble."

"I'll withdraw the law."

Merlin's eye's fluttered open. Arthur was very aware of the five sets of eyes on him.

"If Merlin is a benevolent sorcerer, then he can't be the only one. Perhaps if I remove the law it will prevent people from turning out like Morgana, out for revenge."

Merlin stared up at him. "You're… you're serious?" He said with disbelief.

"Of course! I'll appeal to the court, we could revert back to the days before the purge. I'm sure Gaius remembers, he could help draft the new law. And you, Merlin, you'll live to see it, help us draft the law, I'll even appoint you court sorcerer. Just hang on, okay?"

Merlin took a deep, rattling breath. "You'd really repeal the law?"

"Yes." Arthur said, shaking off the thoughts of ' _Merlin did not look so good_ ', and the fears that ' _Merlin would not survive a trip back to the castle, we're so far out_ '. "I promise."

"Come on." Leon said, his voice shaking slightly. "We need to get going. We have to move quickly if-" he let his words die. The unspoken 'if we want to make it in time' hangs in the air.

Percival prepared to lift Merlin up, but Merlin simply shook his head.

"We all know I will not survive the journey." He said, "This is where death gets me. Just as Morgana promised."

"NO!" Gwaine's cry echoes in the chamber. "Merlin, please."

"There's no use." He looks up into Gwaine's eyes. Gwaine's face turns to sorrow as he sees the truth, he buries his face in Merlin's chest.

"There will be none of that." Arthur said sharply. "We need to get out of here."

"Arthur…" Merlin mutters he turns his head slightly to face his king. His breath is leaving quickly. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"There's no time for that, Merlin." Arthur brushed away the thought. "We have to get you back to Gaius, he can fix this."

" _Arthur_ ," Merlin repeated, as strongly as his dying body would allow, " _Do you believe in destiny_?"

Arthur paused, and nodded slowly.

"It seems it is destined that I die here... Do not fight destiny, Arthur. That is a battle that cannot be won. You saw the toll trying to fight it did on Morgana… leave me…"

"But… but what about Albion?" Arthur stammered, desperate for a way out. A way to keep Merlin. "What about all that stuff you said to Morgana? How… how you were destined to bring back magic and unite the land in Albion? You can't… you can's die now! The land isn't united!"

Merlin's lips twitched up in as much of a smile as he could muster. "I have fulfilled my destiny in getting you to see that magic is not evil... You promised me you would unite the land… the future of Albion is secured… I do not have to… live for this to be done…"

Merlin's breath was uneven. His words were ragged. There were long pauses in between statements as he struggled for breath.

"Hey…" Arthur whispered, his mind searching desperately for anything to get Merlin to hold on.

"Merlin, do you believe in destiny?"

"I do." Merlin breathed the words out with his last breath. He was gone.

"No." Gwaine whispered, shaking his friend. "No, Merlin wake up!"

Percival laid a hand on his friends shoulder, but did not say anything. Nothing words could sooth his agony.

…

The journey home was a silent one. It was through unspoken agreement they brought Merlin's body back with them for a proper send off.

' _Not a pyre,'_ thought Arthur, ' _Merlin will not burn. A lake send off, that's what we'll do._ '

Gwen met them at the castle gate, when she saw Merlin's limp form she ran for Gaius.

When she heard the news she cried.

Gaius just stood, staring at Merlin's body. Pain, sorrow, and agony etched deep into his face.

Arthur would never forget it.

They would send Merlin off the next day.

Arthur did not want to step on Gaius's grieving period, but he had a promise to keep.

Gaius seemed truly surprise at the mere notion of lifting the ban on magic, and even more surprised when Arthur said he knew about Merlin's.

"He must have been happy," Gaius said wistfully, "when you accepted him. It's all he's wanted since he became your servant, all those years ago."

The two quickly set to work drafting a new law, Gaius supplying information on the time before The Purge, and Arthur adding precautions to how the citizens would react.

The new law stated that people of magic must register with a license to use magic. If they are accused of magic in a way that is deemed unsafe to themselves or there citizens, they will be brought before the court. Sorcery would be treated just like any other skill in the kingdom (i.e. blacksmiths, physicians, seamstresses, etc.).

Arthur knew it would take time, that sorcerers would at first think it was a hoax, that people would still be afraid. He knew that even though he brought equality there would still be prejudice. But he also knew it was a step in the right direction.

He wondered how the citizens would react after he declared the law tomorrow evening. He stared out the window at the sunny day that hung over the courtyard as he thought.

"Hey prat," a voice came from behind Arthur, causing him to whip around. That voice. It couldn't be… There stood Merlin, beaming, not a scratch on him.

Merlin paused, taking a second to watch as the pure and utter shock on the kings face turned to absolute joy.

"Merlin!" Arthur broke out of his trance and grabbed Merlin, pulling him into a hug.

Merlin laughed and patted Arthur's back. He pulled away and asked, "Does your offer for a place as court sorcerer still stand?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Arthur was overjoyed. "How… How is this possible?!"

"Do you believe in destiny?" Merlin asked, still grinning. "Because it seems to be my destiny to serve you, even past my dying breath."

Arthur smile widened, seemingly satisfied with the answer he clasped Merlin on the shoulder and let out another bark of laughter.

Merlin knew Arthur would come to question him further when the adrenaline faded. He knew that he would one day have to tell Arthur that he, Merlin, could not die.

Merlin thought back to the Fisher King, who had waited an eternity for Emrys, to give him the water from the lake of Avalon. Would he himself be doomed to wait an eternity for Arthur to rise as the Once and Future King?

Merlin would have to watch Arthur die. He would have to watch Gwen die. He would have to watch their children die, and their children's children. He would have to watch his mother die, and watch Gaius die. He would have to watch the knights and everyone he knew die.

Merlin would have to walk through lifetimes, watching people die, watching civilizations fall and creations burn. All while the magic in the earth kept him alive.

And yet Merlin was prepared. He could walk through thousands of lifetimes of suffering, just with the knowledge that Arthur would rise again. The Once and Future King. And when that day came, whenever it may be, Merlin could live through the centuries, knowing he would be there for Arthur. Ready to serve him to his last breath.

Yes. This was destiny. And Merlin believed in destiny.

Author's Notes:

The title and theme "Do you believe in destiny" come from the last words of one of my favorite characters in the anime RWBY.

I always believed that when magic was brought back to Camelot, it would be met with prejudice and hate.

Compare it to the real world examples of minorities. Yes, we do things to help make LGTBQ+ people, people of color, and immigrants more accepted and equal, but there are always people who still look down on them.

And though the county is taking strides towards equality, there are some who still make it dangerous.

I imagine that the same issue happened in Camelot when the ban was repealed. There were many who were happy for equality and rights, but there were still some who looked down upon magic and treated sorcerers like second class citizens.

This work is on and under the same title and username.

Thank you for reading my story, please feel free to tell me what you thought in a review/comment.


End file.
